Gwent: Camp Tv
by saturnxbluberri
Summary: When Gwen and Trent first arrive to Camp Wawanakwa, they instantly hate each other, but when Gwen reveals to Geoff her secret crush on Trent everything changes.


Fan fiction- tdi/camp tv

Gwen and Trent

(In the beginning they don't like each other but don't worry I am going off of the camp tv prototypes of Gwen and Trent. In camp tv Gwen's name was Heather, buy for my sake, I am going to change it to Gwen. Maybe if I want to I will do a Gwuncan one too.)

Chapter one Gwen's POV

"I just absolutely, positively, completely effin HATE this show, this island, and these stupid asshats. I just want to get away from it but every time I do, it's either a damn cameraman or Geoff who comes up to me. Not that I mind Geoff all that much, he is just too happy over EVERY EFFIN THING. He doesn't take anything seriously, and he is just so party obsessed."

I was talking to myself and writing in my diary at the same time, and little did I know Geoff was behind me the whole time. Damn. I hate my life.

"Well somebody here has to know how to party because other than me and you these guys are so dull man, can't we just like, order a pizza or somethin and be friends?"

"Me, not dull? You're kidding me, right? I am the second most hated person on this island other than that asshole Trent."

"I don't hate you Gwen, I think you are so cool and-

And then I ran away. Goddamn it I am so stupid because I ran right into Trent's little crybaby spot. He goes there all day and does absolutely nothing, and I mean NOTHING. I don't even think he breathes.

He actually didn't see me, and that's when I figured out what he does all day. He plays his guitar and sings. He was singing about a girl on the island and how much he likes her, but she could never know.

And then he sang her name: Bridgette

How could I have not known?! He always smiled around her and did stupid things and his face was always red. Then it hits me: I have a huge secret about the most effin hated guy on the island and I am kind of friends with the most popular guy. This is the ultimate payback for his constant wanting to kill me… I don't even know what I did to the guy it was just, 'hi, I hate you *strangling*'

I went back to camp and ran up to Geoff and grabbed his shirt yelling at him to come with me. Bad Idea. Everyone was staring at me like I went crazy and belong in a hospital because. I don't give an eff. Anyway… after that episode he finally came with me to the woods. I told him everything I heard and saw and I told him my plan.

"I thought you changed your mind about me and you came out here to make out with me, but whatever… you wanna make out?"

"What?! NO! Did you hear ANYTHING I just effin said?! I knew you wouldn't take this seriously! Damn it Geoff! I knew this was going to be a waste of effin time!" I just started to break down inside. Absolutely nothing has gone right in my life before and I finally had something going for me. Now I would be ruined by him.

I went to his spot multiple times and each time he sung it with a different girl's name. He went from Bridgette to LeShawna to Beth and to almost every girl on the island all except for me and Lindsey. Then why did he only go crazy around Bridgette?

A couple of days later I went up to Chris and demanded he tell me where the intercom for the speaker is. (That was a LONG process I shale save for telling another day) He eventually told me and I made a little announcement:

"Attention all campers: Due to an unnecessary hatred from another camper to me, I have seen reason for payback. What is it? I have seen where someone runs off to everyday and he goes there to sing and play his guitar and think. His latest song which I have entitled _She'll Never Know_ by our very own Trent Emerson, which I have recorded, is about a camper here and how he likes said camper. The catch is that the camper's name changes each time he sings his song. He has yet to state two campers. Me and Lindsey. In his song he goes on about how he likes a girl but she can never know. Here's the song.

_She'll Never Know_

By: Trent Emerson

I can't believe what your doin to me

I just hope that you'll never see

Every day goes by

And all I can say is hi

But you'll never know

She'll never know

All the pain, all the hurt

She'll never know

All the love I have for her

And though one day I wish we could be together

You'll never know

Oh (campers name [in this case Bridgette])

I can't believe how incredible you look

You came in and took

My

Heart Away

Goodbye."

I walked out of there with a smirk on my face and went over to my usual spot for getting away. I took out my diary and started writing about what I did. Everybody was staring at me and I just gave them that 'Eff of asshole' look and they finally went away.

Chapter Two Trent's POV

I can't believe it! The nerve of that girl! How can she of done that to me? Gwen had to have been there a lot in order to tell who I haven't and have sung about. The only fact is she was wrong about Lindsey… I only say the names of the people I don't like in case anybody heard. I guess my plan didn't work. But ever since she played the song, everybody has been on my case about who the song was actually about, especially Lindsey. I bet you can guess who it really is now, I just don't know why though.

Gwen couldn't even dream of liking me. When I had first met her she was like 'hi I hate you *strangling*' I don't know what impression I put on her when I first got here, but apparently it wasn't good. Even if she did like anybody here it would be you dude. You talk all the time. Or you guys are probably kissing.

Chapter Three Gwen's POV

"I would kill to know why Trent hates me so effin much. It's not like I care that much…just… shit… never mind just forget I said anything ok?" Why did I open my damn mouth?

"Gwen, is there something you're not telling me? I am getting some crush vibes from you and they just particularly are heading in Trent's direction." He said it with a smile! Ahhhhh!

"NO SHUT UP I HATE YOU SO EFFIN MUCH RIGHT NOW! JUST GO DIE IN A DAMN HOLE! Ok, don't die in a hole, I am sorry Geoff." What the hell? Why did I just apologize? "I have no idea what just happened but uhh…shit, again."

"YOU TOTALLY LOVE TRENT AND YOU KNOW IT DUDE! I can totally hook you up with him man!"

"I told you so many damn times Geoff, I hate being called man or dude and Trent effin hates me."

"Actually he told me the other day the song wasn't for Lindsey and that leaves only one girl left-

"Unless he is…you know…"

"Ewww Gwen! That is disgusting! The song is SHE'LL never know, not I'm a gay freak! Anyway, let me just see if I can get you two together ok?"

"What's your damage? You are so OBSESSED with getting us together, but why not? I have nothing to lose with these asshats."

"There you go Gwen! Alright! Let's do this!"

Umm did he not realize what I just called everybody?

Chapter Four Geoff's POV

So I was like, walkin into camp when all of the girls were surroundin Trent and in the back of my head I was like, 'hey man, chill, jeez.' But they were goin all crazy on him so I went over to him and started pryin off all the ladies. (Even though I would LOVE to have all the ladies crawlin over me)

"Hey man thanks for that."

"No problem man. Hey, I got somethin to tell you man."

Gwen in the bushes watching- "If they say man one more time, I'm gonna effin puke."

"Shoot."

"You know that girl you were actually singin bout? Well she TOTALLY digs you man!"

Gwen in the bushes puking (not because he said man)

"Really?! You better not be joking with me dude because I can easily rearrange your face."

"No man, I am bein totally serious. *whispers- she is actually in those bushes over there watching*"

"I'm goin over there right now dude!"

I feel like I have done somethin, like, good today. Nothin like helpin people out.

Chapter Five Trent's POV

I just had to go see if this was true, I mean like, the girl who hated me didn't hate me. Wait, what? That makes no sense, "Like anything ever has before." I said it out loud. Damn! Gwen herd me, she just ran away. "Wait up Gwen!" Man! She can run, FAST, at least for a girl in sandals. I FINALLY caught up with her and I grabbed her arm. "Gwen…I…just…wa…nna…talk" Man am I out of shape.

"What could you possibly want to say to me? Haven't you heard enough for one day? Just leave me alone ok?" I could tell she didn't want to talk but I just needed her to.

"Gwen just listen to me ok? I know you were listening to our conversation so there is no need in repeating it, but I never hated you. I thought you hated me. So that is why I kept my song a secret, but when it played out loud I thought 'holy shit, she knows' and you know what? I don't care if you know about how I feel but I do care on knowing how you feel. So I want you to tell me the truth, do you like me?" Damn that was hard to say, but it sortta felt good.

She slowly shook her head up and down. She had tears in her eyes, wait, she cries?!

I pulled her close to my chest and she didn't flinch, and I wouldn't let go for the world.

Chapter Six Gwen's POV

I have no clue how long I was pressed against him, with his lips against my forehead. For the first time in my life I felt genuinely happy to have someone near me, just to feel his presence calmed me down.

_And on the inside I felt like the constant gnawing, desperate lion in me wanting to get out, was calmed and instead was like a nice bunny in the meadow. _

And you know what? I enjoyed it. I loved every second of it, and it made me wonder.

_Is this what normal feels like?_

I can't believe I am going to say this, "Trent?"

"Yea Gwen?"

"Can you promise never to let go?"

That is when he looked down and shook his head yes.

Chapter Seven Bridgette's POV

"Perfect" *cue wicked smile*

END OF BOOK ONE


End file.
